


Rain

by coldairballoons



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Soft Boys, Songfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: A short fic that has no business here, yet is here.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Runnin’ Home To You from the Flash/Supergirl musical crossover “Duet”, which I highly recommend if you like musicals and superheroes. :)

“How much longer are you going to stand out there?” Davey sighed, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s raining. You’re going to catch a cold.”

“I like the rain.” Jack retorted, grinning. “It’s nice out here.”

 

“It’s freezing!”

“There’s a reason I’m wearin’ a coat, Davey.” The artist laughed, spinning around in the rain. “I don’t mind a bit of cold!” 

Davey sighed once more, leaning inside and grabbing his own jacket, and stepped outside, pulling it on. “It’s your fault I’m doing this, Jackie.”

“I know, I know.” Jack smiled, reaching out for Davey’s hand, which the he gladly took. “Dance with me, Dave.”

 

“What?” 

 

Jack laughed a bit at Davey’s shocked expression, and pulled him into a hug. “Dance with me.” 

“There--there isn’t any music.” Davey whispered, flushing, to which Jack laughed once more.

“There don’t have to be music to dance, Dave, but if you insist,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and switching it to a song.

Immediately, light guitar music filled the empty, rainy street, and Jack placed the phone on his car, then offered his hand to Davey, who took it.

“Can’t say how the days will unfold.” Jack hummed, placing his other hand on Davey’s hip—the other boy placed his upon Jack’s shoulder. “Can’t change what the future may hold. But I want you in it, every hour, every minute.” 

Davey laughed as Jack spun him, his voice joining Jack’s. “This world may race by far too fast,” he sung lightly, twirling the two around, “hard to see while it’s all flying past.”

“But it’s clear now, when you’re standing here now. I want to be wherever you are next to me.” Davey’s eyes met Jack’s, and he smiled brightly, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jack’s cheek. “All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you,” he unnecessarily riffed the last note, causing Jack to giggle.

“And all my life I promise to keep running home to you, running home,” Jack leaned in, kissing Davey lightly. “To you.”


End file.
